She's Back
by coolchocolate23
Summary: Tobias is training initiates and Tris left somewhere when she was Dauntless Leader. Tobias meets an initiate named Victoria. They are boyfriend/girlfriend after Tobias forgot about Tris. But did he ever forget her?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello my peeps! New story yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

Victoria POV

I just finished initiation and was in the top of the rankings. Most of the initiates think that I was in the top because Tobias loves me. Since I was in the top, I get a higher ranking job; Dauntless Leader is what I want to choose. Tobias, my friends, and I were talking and laughing until the whole cafeteria goes silent; a beautiful girl stands in the doorway like she owns the Dauntless compound. Tobias seems to be in shock. Does he know her? Does he even love her?

"What's wrong?" I ask putting a hand on his shoulder with worry in my eyes and concern in my voice. He doesn't answer me just staring at her like he is controlled by serum.

The girl is looking around the cafeteria and her eyes stop at our table and Tobias. Especially Tobias. A faint smirk plays on her lips. She starts to come over to our table and I gulp; she is pretty intimidating.

"I thought that you left," Tobias says with such sadness in his voice I never knew he had.  
"Well, I just took a break-let's put it that way," she says with a face as hard as a rock.  
"I'm back," she says with a weak smile.  
"I can see that," Tobias snaps.  
She seems to disregard Tobias' comment, "your training initiates?" Tris asks bobbing her head toward me.  
"Yeah, this is Victoria, my girlfriend," he says putting his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him. Tris stiffens at the word girlfriend and her hands clench into fists so tight, her knuckles are white. I should be careful of her.  
"Nice to meet you, Victoria," she says shaking my hand a little too hard with a smile I think is fake.

Eric comes in and looks angry and flushed at the same time. He comes over to Tris and she stands up to face him.

"I wouldn't think you would come back," Eric says crossing his arms and taking a step closer to Tris; now they are standing about half an inch from each other. All of sudden, Tris punches Eric in the gut. I can tell he did not see that coming. Tris kicks Eric to the floor. She goes on top of him and punches him multiple times in his face. She gets off of him and brushes herself off. All of the Dauntless cheer and Tobias just stares at her. She gives me a death glare; I quickly look away.

"Someone get him to the infirmary," she says pulling down her gloves and walking over to the doors and leaving. Tobias follows her.  
"I'll be right back," he mumbles going after Tris.  
"Ok," I say looking down. I can trust him right?

Tobias POV

I follow Tris down to the Pit. She sits down on a bench by herself. She looks sad and angry and she punches her hand into the metal bench and a tear rolls down her cheek. I just long to touch her, to tell her I still love her; but Victoria. I also love Victoria. But who do I love more? I don't know. I just don't know!

"Tris?" I say coming out.  
"Tobias?" She says looking at me and standing up. She looks so sad. Oh how I want to tell her I love her. But I can't. I love Victoria; not Tris. But I still have some feelings for her...  
"You want to tell me what's wrong?" I ask guiding her back down into the bench.  
"You wouldn't understand," She says looking around. She sighs.  
"I'll understand," I say pulling her face to look at me in the eye. Her eyes are a mystery I want to discover. Wait did I just touch her?  
"Fine," she lets out a deep breath.  
"I still have feelings for you but I don't think you do," She says so quietly I can barely hear. I thought she left because she was sick of me.  
"I-" I say not being able to complete the sentence because Tris comes in and kisses me like she missed me and needed this kiss. Even shocking myself, I kiss back. Oh god, it felt good to kiss her. We pressed our lips harder this time and put my hands on her waist, she puts her arms around my neck. This kiss was a huge firework instead of a little spark with Victoria. We pull back and gasp. We smile and laugh a little.

"Sorry," she mumbles with her smile disappearing.  
"Do not be sorry Tris," I say pulling her closer to me  
"I guess you still love me," she says looking deep into my eyes.  
"You could say that," I say. I cup her head pull her lips to mine. It's a nice kiss, like we so wanted to do when I saw her standing in the doorway. We smile in between kisses. We put our foreheads together and she closes her eye and curls her lips in a smile. I close my eyes and imagine having her again. It feels like nobody is around; just us and nothing can stop us.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: hello my peeps! Enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Divergent**

Victoria POV

Tobias is taking very long until he comes in Tris and they look mad at each other but their eyes tell a different story. They come over and Tobias kisses the top of my head; Tris seems to be aggressive eating her food.

"I'm going to go," she says as she crumbles her plastic plate.  
"Bye," Tobias says sad and angry.  
"Anything happen?" I ask.  
"Um-no no I'm fine," he says looking at me. I see Tris looking over her shoulder. Tobias looks at her and it seems like she gave him a message through her eyes.

Tobias says that he will go to the training room. I go to my apartment.

Tobias POV

I thought that going to the training would help me clear my thoughts. But of course Tris is there...in only a black sports bra and short shorts with her gloves. I just stand in the doorway and watch her beat up the punching bag. There is song in the background; What the Hell by some old singer by Avril Lavigne. She punches to the first beat and kicks in the second. She stops the music and she wipes her forehead with her hand. She looks up and sees me.

"Oh I didn't see you there," Tris says half-smiling.  
"How long were you standing there?" She asks.  
"Around five minutes," I lied.  
"Oh," is all she says.  
"Tris?" I ask coming over to her.  
"Yes?" She says.  
"Where did you go?" I ask.  
"Good question," she says looking up and crossing her arms.

Tris POV

"I went to Amity," I say.  
"Amity?" Tobias asks shocked.  
"I wanted to get some peace since my whole life is fighting and shooting a gun. And the funny thing is that you never tried to look for me," I say and the last part Tobias looks ashamed. A second later his tone changes.  
"I did Tris. I did. Every single second of the day I did," he raises his voice.  
"What about Victoria? Your girlfriend?" I hiss 'girlfriend' with venom.  
"She was just a distraction," he says moving a stray strand of blond hair from my face to the back of my ear. I look away.  
"How can I believe you?" I say looking at deep in his eyes.  
"By this," he says and kisses me like he wants me. Needs me. I kiss back. The kisses get more and more desperate and hungry. He starts to kiss my neck and I let out a small moan. He brings his lips to mine and our tongues clash in war; of course he won. He pushes me to the ground and we both laugh.  
"I believe you Tobias,"

Victoria POV

I'm in my apartment and I'm just throwing a ball in the air. I am so bored. Usually at this time, Tobias and I would hang out but now that Tris is here, he is starting to pay more attention to her. Should I be worried? I push the thought away and I get up from my bed to try to find Tobias. I stop at the training room. When he is usually feeling sad or angry, he comes here. The doorknob feels cold to the touch. I twist it open slowly and I can't believe my eyes. It's something I can't unsee. Tris and Tobias, my boyfriend, are making out. I wish this is dream; but it's not because it feels so real. Tobias jerks off of Tris and she gets up and clears her throat. I'm just standing here looking like an idiot.

"Victoria," Tobias says.  
"I trusted you," I whisper. I run off into the direction of the Chasm.

Tobias POV

"Go after her," Tris says.  
"See you later then," I say walking out and giving her hand a little squeeze.

I leave the training room and I follow Victoria to the Chasm.

"Victoria," I say reaching a hand out to her.  
"Don't come near me," Victoria says. I can tell she was crying.  
"Victoria, look at me," I say coming closer to her. She turns.  
"What's her story?" She asks crossing her arms.  
"She was my girlfriend before she left," I say.  
"Was she Dauntless Leader?" She asks.  
"Yes," I say.  
"I want to become Dauntless Leader," she whispers.  
"You'll have to go through special training for Dauntless Leader; since Tris has been gone for a long time, she'll have to go through it with you," I say.  
"Like I'll beat her," she scoffs.  
"I'll talk to her so she can go a little easy on you,"  
"You'll do that for me?" She says looking into my eyes.  
"Sure," I say.  
"But I love her," I say looking away.  
"And not me," she says so quietly that I can barely hear.  
"We'll still be friends though," I say.  
"I guess," she says sighing a sad sigh.  
"Let's go," I say pulling her hand towards her apartment.

When we reach her apartment, I give her a little kiss on her cheek. She smiles. She opens the door to her apartment and goes in. I want to go back to the training room to see Tris. I stop at the door and I can hear a different song in the background Born This Way by Lady Gaga.

"'Cause he made you perfect babe," she was perfect alright.

I'm beautiful in my way. She sure was beautiful too.

I'm on the right track baby. Yeah she is.

I must be myself, respect my youth. She belongs in Dauntless.

I was born to survive. She's tough.

The music stops and I finally come out of the doorframe.

"Stalker much?" She says sarcastically.  
"I just want to see you," I say walking over to her. "I can leave if you want," I say smiling.  
"Don't leave!" Tris says.  
"I won't then," I say hugging her.  
"You're all sweaty," I say laughing.  
"Oh well, I guess you'll just have to deal with that," she says and kisses me hard. I put my hands on her waist and her arms curl around my neck.  
"We could go to my apartment," I say in between kisses.  
"I would love that," she says as she puts both legs around my waist.

**a/n: should I make a M rated part from where it leaves off here? Please review!**


End file.
